Chapter 2: The beginning of my adventure
by Night Star789
Summary: In the middle of the night I had this weird dream being place inside of a temple where two ponies were arguing. "I have you too many times that you're not the champion of legends the amulet has reject you because it saw inner darkness inside of you." Said the old master. "I don't care what it saw I still say I'm the Starlord so give me the amulet old stallion before I destroy you.


In the middle of the night I had this weird dream being place inside of a temple where two ponies were arguing. "I have you too many times that you're not the champion of legends the amulet has reject you because it saw inner darkness inside of you." Said the old master. "I don't care what it saw I still say I'm the Starlord so give me the amulet old mare before I do something drastic." Said the foolish stallion.

When the old master refuse to give him the amulet the stallion took matter into his own hooves and attacked him. "(heavily breathing) well you were right on one thing you old fool is that I do have darkness inside of me." When the stallion put on the amulet something was happening. "WHAT IS GOING ON, OBEY ME YOU INSOLENCE PIECE OF JELWERY!" the weakly wounded master stood up and said. "I told you that you aren't the Starlord of legends you are just pure evil and will never stop until you posses the powers of the amulet, so with a heavy heart I have no choice but to do this." He called the amulet to him and summoned all his power to banish his pupil to the shadow realm. "WHAT NO YOU CAN DO THIS TO ME." Said the pupil. "I am sorry phantasos but you have brought this upon yourself." The old master conjured up the portal to banish he's pupil forever. "AHH! THIS WILL NOT BE THE LAST OF ME OLD FOOL I WILL FIND SOMEWAY TO RETURN TO THIS WORLD AND CLAIMED THE OF STARLORD (grunted)….NOOOOO!"

Once the former pupil enter in the portal the old master closed it, knowing that his former won't stop until he posses this amulet and its powers the old the master scorer the entire world for an inner sanctum to protect the amulet until the rightful champion posses it and protect the equestrian from phantasos's return. While in my dream I keep hearing this faint voice. "Night star….night star…NIGHT STAR WAKE UP!" "Ahh oh it's you rarity" "Dear are you feeling alright, when I was walking across your room I hear you mumbling about something so I went in to check up on you." "Uh thanks, I been meaning to ask but why are you doing this." "What do you mean" "I mean you barely know who I am, where I came, or even know that I could be trusted." "Star look at me, I may not know what your origins are but I know that I can trust you with my life." "Do you believe that?" "Of course I meant every single word because we are friends." "We're friends?" "Of course we're what else would we be, now then it's time for us to eat breakfeast."

Night star and rarity both left the guest room and started heading down to the kitchen when they got they there, there were three fillies sitting at the round table. "Good morning rarity" said the three girls. "Good morning girls, this is my friend night star, night star this is my sister sweetie belle and her friends apple boom and scootaloo." "Hi it's nice to meet you three." "Hi there mister, it's nice to see that my sister has a special somepony." "SWEETIE BELL!" "Yeah so long for you two been dating." "SCOOTALOO!" "Oh came on crusaders their love life is none of our business." "APPLE BOOM! Okay that's it all of you out now!" "Ok come on crusaders lets go find out how to get our cutie marks." "OOOO I got one how about cutie crusaders love match makers." "We already tried that remember." "Oh yeah how about Cutie mark crusaders." Rarity slams the door. "I am so dreadfully sorry for my sister and her friends."

"It's ok they seem really nice, I overheard them saying something about 'cutie mark crusaders', what is that?" "Oh my sister and their friends made this club about them finding their true purpose in life by finding their cutie marks." "That sounds amazing." "By the way star but were you dreaming about last night." "Oh I was dreaming about a….uh….uh…monster." "A monster?" "Yup" "what kind of monster was it." "It was a chimera (nervously talking)." "Okay then I guess, besides that what will you be doing at ponyville." "I need to research something do you guys have a library that I can use." "Yes we do and you're in luck because one of my best friends lives and works there, it's a tree in the middle of town you'll know when you see." "Okay then I am off I hope we'll see each other again." "Me too" "I am so sorry rarity that I can't tell you who I'm really am, I just hope that I the future you won't hate me for what I'm truly am (speaking inside of his mind)!"

When night star was trotting across the town he saw a whole collective bunch of outstanding characters even a Pegasus with weird eyes and why is she following a brown stallion to a blue box I'm sure it's nothing (tardis theme). While walking he saw the weird pink earth pony entering inside what looks like a bakery, I should go and talk to her since she's the only reason that I'm here. I went inside the store and out of nowhere the pink earth pony came up to my face and said. "Hello there would you like to order our most famous ice cream cake oats surprise 'you be oating to try one', hey wait a second…I never seen you in ponyville before so why are you here night star!" "Well I….wait how did you know my name was night star." "Well duh you're the main character." "What are you talking about?!" "I'm talking about your story, the story of your heroic adventures." "What story, what adventures, who are you?!" "Oh I'm Pinkie pie." "Okay…uh…pinkie I came here to ponyville to find a home and find out a discovery I uncovered." "OOOO a mystery I love mysteries not as much throwing parties, eating sweets, and making new friends, speaking of friends I have a lot of them like : twilight, rainbow dash, apple jack, bon bon, lyra, DJ PON3, Octavia, fluttershy, rarity, time t…" "Wait you know rarity she's my friend too she has been letting staying at her home when I first got here at ponyville." "Oh that is great…..OH MY CELESTIA! I forgot to give you a welcome to ponyville party I should start right now!"

When pinkie pie ran up to room and open a secret hatch to an ominous place I started heading to the library. "Wow that has to be the most over excited, confusing, and weird pony I have ever met…so far." Once I finally got to the library I saw a zebra exiting with a weird smile on face, inside I met a purple unicorn named twilight and her dragon assistant spike the friendly dragon I told them about how I became friends with rarity and pinkie pie and that I need to look for a book that can them all about this amulet. "Well night star any friends of rarity and pinkie pie is a friend of mine, you stay here with spike while I look for the book you're looking for." "Thanks twilight, by the way is pinkie pie always so…..that" "if it's the pinkie pie you're talking about then yes." Twilight left me with spike to go get the book to go get the book. "So umm…how long have you and been in ponyville." "About four months ago since the sunset celebration and when twilight and the others defeated nightmare moon and turned her back into Princess Luna with the powers of the elements of harmony." "Whoa whoa wait a second what are the 'elements of harmony', who is nightmare moon and Princess Luna, and who are these "others"?" "The elements of harmony are magical gems that represent the magic of friendship like: loyalty, honesty, generosity, kindness, laughter, and magic. Nightmare moon is the evil counter part of Princess Luna that has been banished to the moon for thousands of years and princess Luna is princess celestia's sister who controls the sun and Luna controls the moon.

And the others I been talking about are our friends apple jack, rainbow dash, fluttershy, rarity, pinkie and twilight." "Huh so rarity and pinkie pie also have magical artifacts at their despoil but they don't have to worry about a power hungry insect queen that has an entire army of shape shifters that can be anyone or anything and a psychopathic pony trapped in the shadow realm who is trying all he can to get this amulet any means necessary well at least nothing else could go wrong (speaking inside my head)." "I am sorry night star but I don't have it the book you are looking for." "DAMN IT why did I say that nothing good happens when you say those words." "So um night star I been meaning to ask but uh do happen to like rarity." "WHAT!" after my outburst reaction twilight entered the room." I am sorry that you came all this way for nothing…wait maybe you can go to canterlot and speak with my teacher princess celestia she knows everything about equestrian so maybe she can help you with finding more about what you been looking." "Oh really thank you twilight." "If you don't have any bits I could buy the ticket for you." No thanks but I got another way to get to canerlot, thanks for your guy's help and tell rarity thanks for here hospitality."

When I say goodbye to twilight and spike I look around to see if anyone is looking. "Okay I am a clear to go." I transform into a peregrine falcon and flew across the skies leaving ponyville and all of my new friends. "That reminds me back at the library spike said do I like rarity, ever since I made new friends I haven't been that hungry maybe it's just a coincidence. While I was flying to canterlot I saw a strange looking figure who has happen to be a griffon dive bombing at me I evaded his upcoming attack and as soon he was about to attack me again I reverted back into my changeling form and blasted him with an magic blast it seems it didn't affect him that much and he was still charging at me once got a hold on me he was trying to grab the amulet so I use my fangs to try crippling his wings but as soon I bite on to it, it felt like I was gnawing on to metal as soon I chomp on to his arm he used his claws to break one of my wings, I shriek in pain and in return I used my horn to stab his eye. The moment I jabbed my horn in his eye he let me go and flew away with one broken wing and other injures I couldn't fly nor transform to save myself when I was about to crashed into the ground, a water winged Pegasus with swirly eyes save me from splattering all over the ground. "Oh my goodness are you ok." said the blue Pegasus "I'm just...I'm just...fine" Crimson wings was badly injured and battered so the mysterious blue Pegasus dragged him back into his home.

"The world suddenly went dark. As if by magic, a dark fortress appeared before my eyes. 'I must be dreaming again,' I thought to myself. Suddenly, I saw the old master from my previous vision. Situated in front of him was that dastardly griffin that knocked me out of the sky. The two stared at each other sternly for a short while. The banged up griffin began to speak in a pained and angered voice." "I am sorry my master I have failed to retrieve the amulet of Staros." said the wounded Griffon. "(grunting with anger) sigh* fine it seems getting this amulet will be more difficult than I thought, I shall give you more training Razor Quill, so you'll be ready to fight this so called night star." said the talking shadow. "I shall not fail you again Lord phantasos." (Maniacal laughter)


End file.
